digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Digital World
Do we also include the areas of the Digital World from the games as well? (Like the Digimon Worlds)—Digi9346 Worlds and Places List of Areas in Digimon should be merged with this page. Also, I think we should rework the article into the different versions: Harmonious One's Digital World: *Virtual Pets *Cards *Digimon Aventure and 02 *Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 *Digimon World *Digimon Digital Card Battle *Digimon World 2? *Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer *Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers *Digimon Adventure 02: D1 Tamer Sovereign's Digital World: *Digimon Tamers: multiple planes and entelechies (I actually have an official diagram of this) *Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Angel's Digital World: *Digimon Frontier: 10 continents, Dark Area, moons Yggdrasill's New World: *Digimon Chronicle *Digimon D-Cyber *Digimon X-Evolution Yggdrasill's Old World: *Digimon Data Squad *Digimon World: Data Squad *Digimon Next Digimon World 3? Digimon World 4? C'Mon Digimon? Digimon World: Dawn and Dusk, Digimon World DS? Digimon World Championship? Digimon World Online? Are the Rumble Arena, Racing, Battle Spirit, and Digimon RPG canon series, or merely cameos? KrytenKoro 23:31, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::I've started doing this on the List of Areas in Digimon article. I'd like to split the article into the various versions, with this page providing a basic overview and then directing the reader to the sub-pages. I'd also like any help I can getting official names for the areas, filling out known info, and getting any maps or diagrams which are available from the games, manga, or anime.KrytenKoro 22:01, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Split Discussion Can we remove the split header at the top? While we can cover the individual worlds more in-depth in their own articles, this page can remain as a summarized version of them and as a point of comparison across media. Lanate (talk) 22:27, September 18, 2014 (UTC) :I guess, but most of the info in them is stuff missing from the individual articles. It should be ported over, at least. 01:15, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Story maps https://withthewill.net/threads/12379-Story-Series-Cosmology?styleid=2 Habu Tweets So Habu has put out info on his twitter saying that there are only three Digital Worlds. Yggdrasils, Illiad's, and a third one (with Witchelny as the alternate universe) and basically said that this third world will be used in the next story game, an that the three world thing is canon to the Vpets (not that he has anything to do with the vpets): *https://twitter.com/habumon/status/1225377590258491392 *https://twitter.com/habumon/status/1225378518898397186 *https://twitter.com/habumon/status/1225387212847497217 *https://twitter.com/habumon/status/1225411526367907840 *https://twitter.com/habumon/status/1225412331837902853 *https://twitter.com/habumon/status/1225414157278666753 Do we wanna do something with this?Marcusbwfc (talk) 23:32, February 6, 2020 (UTC) :The context isn't very clear. If he's trying to say there's just three across the franchise, well, sucks to be him but that's wrong. He probably means something else, then, but it's unclear what. 07:33, February 10, 2020 (UTC) ::As far as I could tell, and what others translated - he's saying there are three digital worlds, not counting witchelny. king drasils, homeros's, and a "third" one. So yeah he's saying "there's only three". His implication would likely mean, in his words, every DW we've seen up to now is the King Drasil one, etc. (unless of course, the Tamers one for example is the "third" one. its just his interpritation though I guess, and I guess could be counted as "canon" for his games specifically if we ever wanna use it. He wouldn't have meant there's three total and nearly all games are the same one so are one universe or whatever. itd be like... in cyber sleuth there's three DW, in next order there's three, in survive there's three - and so forth. one way to take it, though would be a head canon, is that each universe does have three, but theyre not always the same. the tamers one is way different to the others, but if yggy rules it (something we don't know) it would count as the yggy one, even tho its different to the tamers one, for example.Marcusbwfc (talk) 09:08, February 10, 2020 (UTC) :::So it sounds like the way Dragon Ball sets things up, where there's twelve(?) independent universes, but perpendicular to that there's branching timelines. :::Still, Adventure and Tamers quite soundly says he's wrong on a franchise level, unless he's claiming that stuff like the world of dreams isn't a "digital" world. :::It also can't really mean he's describing archetypes of Digital Worlds, because Tamers and Fusion both have setups pretty incompatible with any of the first two (V-Tamer 01, Next, and Frontier draw a lot of elements from the "neutral" DW setup, so they could conceivably be worlds once ruled by Yggdrasil) :::Most likely (and honestly, the only thing he has authority to dictate, especially on his own private twitter) is this applies to his set of games -- the Story series, and other new stuff. :::Even there, it's kind of wiffy, as Cyber Sleuth has Sayo's Digital World, which is run by Yggdrasil just like Aiba's. 14:03, February 10, 2020 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure how it works in DBZ since I don't watch it. What I meant though is something like this: *Adventure **Yggdrasil's Digital World (which we know is a thing from Tri) **Homeros's DW **The "third" DW *Tamers **Yggdrasil's Digital World (if ever proven to be so) **Homeros's DW **The "third" DW *Fusion **Yggdrasil's Digital World (The Manga uses Yggy, and it's implied for the anime due to Bagramon's arm) **Homeros's DW **The "third" DW and then in regards to Dawn/Dusk and Cyber Sleuth with Aiba and Sayo: *Dawn/Dusk (which we have since learned shares a universe with DS and Lost Evo) **Yggdrasil's Digital World (the one mention from Grimmon confirming this) **Homeros's DW **The "third" DW *Cyber Sleuth **Yggdrasil's Digital World (hes one of the main baddies) **Homeros's DW **The "third" DW :We already know that Yggy is a single unit that rules the entire multi-verse and sends his 7D6 avatars to each one, so a Yggy ruling Dawn/Dusk and a Yggy ruling Cyber Sleuth doesn't change anything, as it's still part of how it works. So every universe, timeline, or however we wanna refer to each alternate universe we have is set up with these rules, and even though something like Tamers and Fusion show their DWs to be different to each other, it wouldn't matter or effect this "three DW" thing, as they'd be ruled either by Yggdrasil (one of his infinite avatars), Homeros (also has infinite with this I suppose), or whoever runs this third world he's mentioned. So even tho Tamers is different DW wise, it would be the Yggdrasil counterpart to Adventure's or Cyber Sleuths and so forth (and Yggy is likley since Toei said Takato's Gallantmon is a Royal Knight. Royal Knight = Yggdrasil). So that's what I'm meaning to piece together differences in media so far. They don't look the same, but still slot into one of a universe's three digital worlds. habu technically already contradicted himself with next order though (technically he only worked on the PS4 version so the post game stuff and new recruitment is what he did) because when mameo shows up he says the DW he saved as a kid isnt the same one as the next order DW, but they share a human world. So that means the human world of world 1/next order have two digital worlds that are more or less the same. I guess it could fit that DWNO's is the Yggdrasil world (as the Royal Knights mention him), and the original DW's is the "third one" (can't see it being Homeros's world) but still, Next Order muddles up what he said (unless of course this third world he seems to be planning to use in the next story game doesn't really look any different to normal, then it still fits). So yeah regardless of how a DW is shown to work in a piece of Digimon Media, it fits under either Yggys, Homoeros's, or the third one. As for the world of dreams, I always assumed in the first place it wasn't a digital world. it's an alternate world yes, but that doesn't make it a DW. something slightly amusing BTW is that Kenji Watanabe replied to Habu's tweets on this saying "witchnley isnt a digital world, it's part of another vpet series I worked on" only for Habu to link medivalgallantmons profile saying "it is now" and then kenji went "oh. im just a character designer, so you can do whatever you want". not the first time kenji has been proven wrong on something by someone else in the company (when he said super ulitimate isnt a level). so yeah, witchelny is *also* a digital world, just an "alternate dimension" one, so I guess technically each world has 4 lmao. oh and when it comes to ones you said aren't compatible, don't count out bandai to just shove yggy and the royal knights in there. you know they can't help themselves on that. so yeah... each continuity has three digital worlds and is ruled by one of the three gods. (also a world that *used* to be ran by Yggy would still count as the Yggy world)Marcusbwfc (talk) 00:12, February 11, 2020 (UTC) ::Fusion and Tamers are fundamentally structured differently than other Digital Worlds, though. For Tamers, we know that Yggdrasil is not involved, because we have a complete history of that Digital World, with information on its genesis and everything; plus, it has the whole "layer" setup and I'd hesitate to even call it a Digital World in the same sense as in other series. It's very, very different. Meanwhile, for Fusion, even though it has Yggdrasil, it's set up so that the human world is part of the Digital World. I don't think that can just be handwaved. If Habu is trying to include those as well, then that reduces the significance of his claim by a huge amount -- he'd basically just be claiming that Yggdrasil, Homeros, and at least one third computer exist in every setting, which...okay, and? 16:09, February 11, 2020 (UTC) :::I don't think the Fusion anime DW would count the same as the Mangas where the human world is part of it, due to Bagramon fusing the 108 zones together into 7 zones after he wins at the end of season 1. That would've meant the human world fused with it as well and would've been ran by one of the dark generals. So I think that's exclusive to the manga. As for Tamers, do you really think Bandai/Toei wouldn't shove Yggy and the Royal Knights into a sequel that isnt a drama cd? we know he's not there for now, and its possible Tamers is the "third world", but eh. Anyway I think Habu's entire point in the first place is that he wants to use this "third world" as the setting for the next story game, which probably comes with a new God and new "Royal Knights" type group. I'd rather he just flesh out the Olympos and Illiad personally. also we do have some supporting evidence that Tamer's world could be considered the third one, due to the existence of ENIAC. maybe he will try and flesh ENIAC out more after it's been ignored for twenty years in favour of yggy. We know ENIAC is the Yggy of the Tamers World, so Yggdrasil, Homeroes, and ENIAC as the God of each world. At this point its just speculation though and we'll have to see if he, or bandai, follow up on it.Marcusbwfc (talk) 01:36, February 12, 2020 (UTC) ::::So, I could see this being valid if it's talking about archetypes, not specific universes or timelines, and it's just talking about the Story (or even larger Habu-verse) setting. But since that's not what he is specifically saying, I don't think we can incorporate this as-is without further clarification, or endorsement from Bandai. Maybe we could have a line about "Habu claims", but I don't think we can treat it as canon yet. 14:17, February 12, 2020 (UTC)